Novaliasa Enelaros
Novaliasa Enelaros Novaliasa Enelaros is a one of the Demon from the Book of Zeref. The woman share many similarities to Eve Sky our protagonist as much of Eve's look was inherited from her. Novaliasa is usually dressed in a long tattered cloak which hide the armor she has beneath it. She is the one responsible for bringing Eve to life. Novaliasa's Birth Novaliasa Enelaros was born from a Template of Eve had traveled through time by using the Gate of Eclipse. In that timeline was of the dark future when ten thousand of Dragons have destroyed the world. The only survivors of the cataclysm were Lucy Heartfilia and Eve Sky. As it was described in the Falling Stars sidestory about the dark future, Lucy and Eve gain the idea of using the Eclipse Gate to travel back through time. However, their plans went awry when a Dragon attacked the duo and in the chaos Eve was badly injured thought Lucy had managed to get the two of them through the Portal. For reasons unknown, Eve ended up going even farther than her friend as she had appeared over two hundred years into the past and was found by Zeref. Zeref had instantly recognized that Eve was one of his Etherious but Eve had died before he could get any information from her. Using the girl's body as a Template Zeref brought her back to life, but the Eve had lost all of her memory from the process who had drastically altered her personality as well as her appearance. When she had awoken on July 7th of that year, Zeref gave her the name of Novaliasa Enelaros, after a certain flower with silver petals that is a rarity in Fiore. When she was reborn, Zeref had given Novaliasa a mission to complete, the mission which took Nova the better part of two hundred years to complete. Novaliasa's Life A large part of Nova's life is unknown beyond this point of time, but it is known that she had come to work with the other creations of Zeref and under Mard Geer's leadership in Tartaros, thought Novaliasa worked largely by herself compared to the others. A part of her responsibility was revelaed in Falling Stars when she visited Emma Kingstrail, that she went to the dark guild's under Tartaros banner to collect some type of fees for their protection from the Council. In that conversation, it was also revealed that she and Emma battled against each other in the past before and that Emma was savagely defeated. Novaliasa's life goal however was to give Zeref a weapon worthy of him. Unlike the other Demons from the Book of Zeref, Novaliasa wasn't created to kill the Dark wizard but merely give him a powerful weapon and that was what drew her eyes to Alexander Sky, a wizard descedant of a bloodline called the Allorus people who resided in Fiore during the times of the Dragon wars. She drew Alexander in, charming the young man into following her and abandoning Hellfire, causing Emma's ire at the woman for taking the young man away from her. The two worked together for a while and Alexander even fell in love with Nova, enough so that she got pregnant with his child. Gaining what she wanted from him, Novaliasa killed Alexander and destroyed their home and took the child growing in her womb away, giddy at her success. On that fateful night, on July 7th, X767, her baby girl was born, Novaliasa in her eagerness to finish the task Zeref had set her upon used the forbidden Living magic spell known as Golden Abyss upon the baby however the spell failed and Nova was pulled into her child's body as their two souls was bounded forever. A side effect of the spell was that the young child was given all of the human memories that resided within Nova's subsconscious creating an adult persona within Eve's mind, giving the girl the feeling of dying and reincarnating into Earth Land. WIth their souls tied together, Novaliasa experienced Eve's emotions throughout her life and those feelings mellowed the woman enough that she came to fall in love with her daughter deeply. Deciding to hide the truth away from Eve when they first met after the Phantom Lord Arc, she made herself seems to be another creature within Eve's mind, using the reincarnation idea that Eve had within herself to made it seems like Eve's presence was of some other power rather than her own. It was during the events of the Tower of Heaven Arc when Eve sacrificed herself to save Erza that Nova revealed herself as Eve's mother for the first and last time that they would meet as mother and child. It was then she revealed that she was a Demon from the Book of Zeref and embraced her daughter with all the love she could ever wanted to give her before sending her back breaking the connection between their souls. Their next meeting wouldn't take place till during the Tartaros Arc when Eve, Erza, and Mirajane met a much younger Novaliasa in Chairman Crawford home. With Tartaro's Hellcore, Novaliasa was reborn after their sould connection broke thought she didn't have much memory of what happened but during the seven years timeskip, Nova regained her memories of Eve and when she had captured Eve, she revealed the full truth of Eve's birth calling her previous self weak for not having revealed to her what Eve truly was. However this time when she used the Golden Abyss spell upon Eve, the spell worked temporarily turning Eve into Venum Enelaros the ruthless Demon future Sakura warned Eve about and the girl was saved by Inner Eve who had used her own body as a shield to protect Eve's memory and personality. Novaliasa was beyond angry seeing that she had failed once more challenged Eve into a deadly battle wanting to kill the girl so that she could start her work again, however she was defeated and later killed by her own daughter. Novaliasa's Abilities Just like Eve, Novaliasa had the ability of both Curse as well as magic. Her Curse was called Black Delilah '''and was able to turn everythiing around her into pure form of darkness and was able to create all kind of shapes with them. It's full capability is unknown but it was powerful enough to destroy everything in it's path. Just unleashing her magic had powerful destructive capabilities and was able to take whatever shape Nova wished it want to be. '''Fall upon the Eternal Night: '''Using that ability, Novaliasa could use it to surround her opponent with the darkness and exploded it around them. '''Dark Snare: '''Using that spell, Nova could create bind upon her opponent, to stop all movement leaving them open to attack. '''Delilah Eternal: A powerful omni directional attack which covered the entire area in darkness forming tornadoes of darkness to trap Nova's oppoent within it. Eve had to use one of her most powerful deffensive and offensive spell to even counter it. Delilah Way: '''A powerful spell Nova used against Eve during their battle powerful enough to shatter rocks into pieces. ''' Like all of the Demons of Tartaros, Novalisa also had a Etherious form, and the nickname of the Guardian of the Underworld. In her Etherious form, Nova's speed and strenght doubled and was able to completely overwhelm Eve during their battle. In her Etherious form, Novaliasa's form is a lot more demonic in appearance. Trivia * Originally, the name Novaliasa was not the first name i chose for the character. Her name was originally going to be Zafrina, as strange as it was. I decided to go with Novaliasa because it sounded a lot unique than Zafrina. * Nova wasn't meant to be the character that Eve met during the Tartaros Arc. It was supposed to be another child of Nova but it was just too complicated so I decided to scrap that story. I wanted it to be someone that has a connection to Eve's root as a Demon and I hoped it would give Eve some emotional growth for the next Arc. * Novaliasa's past was never going to be explored but when i came up with the Falling Stars story with Future Lucy and Eve...I decided to create a reason as to why someone who has memory of our word would end up on this this reality altering it slightly as a result. * Despite their personality difference, both Nova and Eve are quite similar in appearance. * Novaliasa Curse is a big clue to where her story line will go, as the tale of Samson and Delilah. * The Template Eve Nova was created from never went to Jellal to try to get rid of her power, so she never actually break up with Erza during that timeline. It's why Future Lucy discovered their relationship while they were at Akane Resort during their training.